wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrienne Hart
Adrienne Hart Biography S2= Something New Adrienne is first seen watching the Glee club perform It's Our Generation in the courtyard; she was silently singing the lyrics of the song and Ginger notices her. Later, she encounters Ginger in the bathroom, and after mistakenly assuming that Adrienne doesn't speak English, attempts to talk her into auditioning. Adrienne begins to sing Telephone in the bathroom while Ginger is putting up sign-up sheets for glee and it is shown that she has a beautiful voice, good enough to make Ginger nervous. Ginger becomes jealous and attempts to annoy Adrienne by joining in. They get interrupted by Sue who yells at them to "Shut up!" Later, Ginger (afraid that Adrienne will steal her place in the spotlight) gives Adrienne a fake address and time for Glee club auditions, which is revealed to be a crack house. The residents steal Adrienne's sheet music and use it as toilet paper and savagely raped her. She is later seen walking Brewster's halls looking very upset and in pain. Ginger quickly apologizes and offers to pay for new sheet music if Adrienne will come to an actual audition. For her audition, Adrienne sings her original song, My Own. Ginger is seen smiling, though with obvious hesitation. Eventually, as revenge on Will Schuester for turning against her plan to eliminate the new football coach, Sue calls and informs the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Dustin Goolsby (portrayed by Cheyenne Jackson), about Adrienne. Dustin bribed Adrienne and her mom to transfer her to Carmel High with a condo and a green card. She tells Mr. Schue she would have stayed at Brewster High School, but the crack house situation with Ginger repelled her from Brewster and the Glee club. A Night to Remember One Night Only Personality In Something New, Adrienne appears to love music and enjoys musical performances (e.g. It's Our Generation). She's also a very talented singer, and while she was singing My Own, she seemed very confident and comfortable onstage. Her fashion sense also hints that she is very confident in her individuality and likes to stand out and be noticed. This streak is further reinforced in A Night to Remember when she says simply that she is "such a better singer than everyone else," so it becomes obvious she is well aware of her talent, and is desperate to perform and be in the spotlight. This goes as far as her auditioning for an enemy show-choir's concert, simply to get the chance to perform. In One Night Only, it was revealed that she is nervous at the thought of performing in front of a huge crowd. It is possible that psychological damage from her coach, Dustin Goolsby, upped the stress she puts on herself. She also reveals that she doesn't want to be in Vocal Adrenaline Songs S2= ;Solos Song ddmx.png|My Own (Something New)|link=My Own Song ddmxdsssss.png|All By Myself (A Night To Remember)|link=All By Myself Song ddmxdsssssss.png|I'll Be There (One Night Only)|link=I'll Be There ;Duets Son_gijdid.jpg|Telephone (Ginger) (Something New)|link=Telephone Category:Character